Kingdom Hearts: Anime Mix
by BrazilianMafioso
Summary: Sora is a simple, easy-going boy who lives on the serene world of Destiny Islands. But when his peace is shattered by the forces of darkness, he must make the choice to become a hero and save the worlds. Disney replaced with anime.
1. Dreaming

**AN: REALLY QUICKLY. I'll leave my little spiel for the end, but just so you know, there are some changes I made to the Kingdom Hearts storyline. ...I mean, besides the anime part. Like the fact that there are eight princesses. Just so people aren't confused.**

**I know a bunch of other people have already done something like this, but I wanted to try my hand at it. And the Square Enix and Final Fantasy characters are still there.**

**Basically this is the story of Kingdom Hearts, with the Disney elements replaced with anime and such... Happy reading :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been having these weird thoughts lately.<strong>_

_"She has to find her own happiness. We shouldn't be meddling in something so personal." _

A boy, brunette spiky hair and red clothes, floats downward through the water.

_"I won't run away anymore... I won't go back on my word... That is my ninja way!"_

He blinks his eyes, lethargically.

_"In the language of flowers, red means courage and determination."_

_ "But I need not worry. My back is protected. That is the feeling of having a comrade."_

_ Who's thoughts are these?_

The young boy stares into the abyss of waterlogged light above him as his eyes begin to close.

_The light... It's fading..._

_ "I thought that if I'd gather up my life, maybe then I would become a light that could reach you."_

_ "The time I spent here with everyone is a treasure to me. My flames were born because of this world you've taken over. These are everyone's flames!"_

_ "Justice will, without fail, prevail."_

_ "Worry not, Kyouko. Now that I am here, everything will be fine."_

_ "Yes, but I'd rather be friends with fun people that I don't meet often."_

_ "A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body."_

Hundreds of images flash through his mind. People. Faces. Places. He'd never seen any of them before.

_"Well... it's like that myth about the hero... he made wings out of wax so he could fly... but when he got too close to the sun... to God... the wax melted and he crashed to the ground..."_

It was so much at once that excruciating pain surged through his head.

But he couldn't feel it, almost as if his senses were shut down.

_ "All alone, I followed the sound into a sea of light... And found myself here, with you."_

Was he hallucinating?

_**Like is any of this for real or not?**_

**Insert: Simple and Clean**

He was descending faster, now.

**Written by BrazilianMafioso**

Where was he?

**Kingdom Hearts: Anime Mix**

It was all a dream, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Dreaming<strong>

He floated gently down to a platform, but the second he tried to take a step, hundreds of doves flew away, and as he couldn't help but stare in amazement, the glowing floor below him revealed itself.

Looking around in wonder, he took a few more steps further and looked at the ground. A picture of an apple-red haired girl lay under his feet. She appeared to be in some sort of deep sleep. A few circles with other faces surrounded her own, while a ring of circles with flowers and leaves went around the entire platform. One of the faces seemed to be of a young woman, her stern gaze looking to the man in the circle next to hers who seemed to be laughing. The last two faces were of a mischievous looking young man with shifty eyes and a man with light blonde hair and violet eyes. The boy stared for a long while until he heard a voice.

**So much to do, so little time...**

He scanned the area around him, attempting to look for the source of the sound.

**Take your time. Don't be afraid.**

His gaze turned to the space in front of him.

**The door is still shut.**

** Now, step forward.**

** Can you do it?**

The boy nodded and cautiously walked to the middle of the platform, but as soon as he did, a pedestal rose from the ground, a shield floating above it.

**Power sleeps within you.**

** If you give it form...**

Another base rose, this one holding a staff.

And finally, a third podium rose, holding a sword.

**It will give you strength.**

** Choose well.**

Looking at the various weapons, he was mysteriously drawn to the staff. He walked to it and touched it, his eyes in a mysterious haze of marvel. The weapon vanished and appeared in his hand.

**The power of the mystic.**

** Inner strength.**

** A staff of wonder and ruin.**

** Is this the power you seek?**

The boy, unable to look away, slowly nodded.

His eyes widened with astonishment as the item broke into pieces of light and was absorbed into his hand.

**Your path is set.**

He turned around and gazed at the other two pedestals.

**Now, which will you give up in exchange?**

Slowly treading to the middle, he glanced at each of the two remaining weapons. Finally, he made a decision and walked over to the base holding the sword. He grabbed it.

**The power of a warrior.**

** Invincible courage. **

** A sword of terrible destruction.**

** You give up this power?**

He stood there for a while, thinking. He nodded.

He watched, once more, as the object became fragments of light, but this time, they floated away. It almost saddened him to watch them leave. Like he had left something behind.

Still staring at the spot where they disappeared, he heard the voice.

**You've chosen the power of the mystic.**

** You've given up the power of the warrior.**

** Is this the form you choose?**

Again, he stood thinking for a long while. And then, with a contented look, he nodded.

But suddenly, the platform started shaking, and the pedestals began sinking. He ran towards the middle when the edges started crumbling, but in a few seconds, the entire floor had disintegrated and he started falling again.

As he floated down, another platform came into sight, but this one was different. Instead of the red haired girl, there was a brunette girl with long hair that contrasted the short hair of the girl from before, yet she also seemed to be sleeping. Surrounding her were many circles, some of which were attached to a smaller circle with an animal inside. The two biggest circles belonged to an angry looking boy with orange hair, connected to a cat, and a boy with grey hair, connected to a mouse.

The second he landed the staff appeared in his hand.

**You've gained the power to fight.**

He looked at it and tried swinging it.

**All right! You've got it.**

** Use this power to protect yourself and others.**

He saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to it. There seemed to be some sort of strange shadows.

**There will be times you have to fight.**

He jumped back as he realised they were _creatures_.

Scared, he tried backing up...

**Keep your light burning strong.**

...when he remembered he had a way to fight.

With a determined expression, he took a running jump and bashed down one of the creatures as he fell. He quickly followed with a hit from the left and finished with a diagonal hit from the right. The creature dissipated into wisps of darkness, which caused the others to retreat back into the ground.

Not realising it, a shadow was charging him from the back.

**Behind you!**

Immediately turning around, he swung the staff and destroyed the shadow with one blow. Noticing a few more, he ran forward to attack them, but was surprised when they started going back into the ground; however, this time, instead of just disappearing, the shadows grew and began to engulf the entire platform.

The boy tried to escape, to pull himself out, but it was no use as he fell into the darkness.

He kept kicking around, until he realised that he was on solid ground again. Opening his eyes that had been squeezed shut, he gasped for air and looked around.

The new platform he was on had four hearts instead of circles, and inside the four hearts were silhouettes of girls. But the most curious thing was the beautifully adorned transparent door. He got up and walked to it, trying to examine it.

The boy tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge.

He crossed his arms and turned around, noticing another light. In the next instant another platform materialised a few feet beyond the one he was standing on, and he jumped as the heart he was standing on disappeared, leaving only three. Something flashed on the platform away from him, so he went to see what it was.

As he walked, images began painting themselves onto the ground, and when it was finished, he found himself standing above another girl with red hair, but this girl had long hair. Contrary to the previous girls, her eyes were open, but she seemed to be in pain.

"Who are you?"

The boy turned around to face an exact replica of the person, but she almost seemed to be a ghost.

For some reason he couldn't speak.

"P-Please, help me!"

She started disappearing completely, starting from her feet.

"Please!"

He ran over to grab her, but just as he reached her, she disappeared. Depressed at not being able to help the person, he looked down sadly, noticing the girl in the picture was now asleep.

Other circles had appeared around her, as well, filled with the faces of people with hair of every colour of the rainbow. Each face had a musical instrument next to it. And the girl he had just seen was holding a violin with golden strings, a fairy floating next to her, but the fairy looked sad.

What was going on?

A chest appeared on the far side of the platform. Reluctantly walking across the picture of the girl, he opened the chest, finding a bottle with a strange liquid in it. Feeling he should take it, he put the bottle in his pocket.

Suddenly, as he returned his gaze to the platform he was just on, he noticed the door had ceased to be transparent, and he ran to go see it. He stood in front of the door, staring at it.

He had barely touched it when it began to open on its own, a bright light blinding the boy, rendering him unable to see as he walked into it.

As his sight came back, he found himself on a wooden floor; trees, ocean, and a clear blue sky surrounding him.

**Hold on. **

** The door won't open just yet.**

Three children stood around him.

**First, tell me more about yourself.**

The boy found it strange, but he went to talk to the blonde-haired girl in front of him wearing a yellow dress. As he walked up, she glanced at him, but didn't stop kicking her feet playfully as she sat upon the wooden railing.

**"What's most important to you?" **She smiled.

He thought for a few seconds.

_I guess... Being number one?_

Weirdly enough, she seemed to be able to read his mind.

**"Is being number one such a big deal?"**

He strolled over to the boy with the short, opened vest, uneven pants, and light brown hair.

**"What are you so afraid of?"**

_I think that would be... being indecisive?_

The other boy stared at him.

**"Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"**

He ignored the comment and walked over to the final boy with bandana and bright hair who seemed to be preoccupied with spinning a ball on his fingertips.

Without even looking at the boy, the taller asked, **"What do you want outta life?"**

_Out of life? Hm... I think... I think I want to be strong._

The boy stopped spinning the ball and smiled at him.

**You want to be number one.**

** You're afraid of being indecisive.**

** You want to be strong.**

He looked out towards the rest of the island, his eyes landing on the small cave that was almost obscured by the waterfall.

**Your adventure begins in the dead of night.**

** Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journey's end. **

The boy didn't think much of it; it seemed all right with him. He nodded.

The voice seemed to acknowledge this.

**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**

Once again, a bright light surrounded him, and he found himself on a new platform when he could see again.

This floor, in particular, seemed scary in itself. A girl with long orange hair and a snowflake-looking hairpin slept, surrounded by dark tendrils and claws. A small ring of circles sat near her hairpin, pictures of strange futuristic-seeming fairy-like people in them. There were circles of other people too, but the most prominent one was of a boy with a serious expression and bright orange, spiky hair.

He stepped forward, into a single beam of light that shone down.

Almost at once, a group of the shadow creatures appeared from the ground, enclosing around him. He took out his staff and swung the weapon in a full circle around him, effectively destroying the monsters.

After the group was defeated, another light shone down, albeit this one moved, lighting up stained glass steps leading somewhere.

Carefully, he made his way up the path, another platform coming into sight. It seemed as if it were calling him, beckoning him to some final part of this nightmare, not even noticing that the steps behind him began to disappear, and as he neared the next floor, a beam of light shot down, waiting for him.

He slowed down and stared at it.

This new floor once again had an image of a sleeping girl, but a boy seemed to share the space with her, as well. Both of the children had blonde hair that they kept in a ponytail or a braid, but the boy was awake, and he seemed furious about something, his golden eyes filled with rage and a hint of sadness, and his gloved hands clapping, creating sparks. Around them were various symbols and circles with writing in them, along with pictures of people in military-like clothing and many others, yet, for some reason, they also seemed to be asleep.

**The closer you get to the light,**

The boy flinched at the sound of the voice and looked around.

**...the greater your shadow becomes.**

He looked down at his shadow on the ground, but something seemed strange about it.

Suddenly, the shadow stood up, and the boy stared at it, immense fear evident in his eyes.

Something was happening.

**But don't be afraid.**

He started taking steps back.

The shadow was getting bigger.

The boy kept walking backwards.

A giant foot appeared, followed by another, followed by large yellow eyes.

**And don't forget...**

Tendrils started sprouting, and arms began coming out.

The boy, unbearable fear taking over, tried to run away, only to find the stairs were gone, and he had to use every bit of his balance to keep himself from falling. He turned around to face the monster which had fully formed itself, now, a giant, gaping, heart-shaped hole in its chest.

He brought out the staff and ran towards the beast, realising his only option was to fight.

It threw down its fist, an eerie glow protruding from its hand, and proceeded to open a portal of darkness in the ground. But as the shadow monsters began coming out of the ground, the boy quickly ran up the giant monster's arm to attack its head. That seemed to be the most vulnerable place.

The monster attempted to swing its arms and attack the boy, but to no avail. The boy had raised his staff and was preparing for a powerful strike. Finally, he lowered the staff in one fell swoop, just before the creature could hit him, causing the beast to teeter a bit. Sensing something was about to happen, the boy jumped off, but just as he landed, the monster steadied itself and stared at him.

He prepared himself for another attack when the staff suddenly flashed and disappeared. The boy's eyes widened, but he did not have time to be surprised as the creature brought down its fist again. He jumped back, but tripped over himself and fell down. He tried to back up, yet he couldn't find any way to escape.

His heart beat started speeding up as another portal of darkness surrounded him. Terror filled his eyes as he gazed at the giant.

**–But don't be afraid.**

Darkness started to engulf his body.

**You hold the mightiest weapon of all.**

He rolled over, attempting to crawl out, but his legs were stuck in place, and so he reached out, hoping someone would help him. However, all his reaction resulted in was the darkness spreading faster.

**So don't forget:**

Finding no use to keep struggling he turned over to stare at the creature, one last time.

**You are the one...**

Giant yellow eyes were the last things the boy saw before everything went black.

**Who will open the door.**

**Prologue: End**

**Insert: Bakurock ~Mirai no Rinkakusen~ by Ya-Kyim (Bakuman ending theme)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Alice in the Country of Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Naruto, Trigun, Oresama Teacher, 07-Ghost, Death Note, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hajimete no Aku, K-On, SOul Eater, or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**(This is just based on the quotes and will change chapter-by-chapter depending on what's in it.)**

* * *

><p><strong> AN: WHOA. That's one crazy-ass dream. Someone was definitely high when they wrote that scene for the video game. ...I stand corrected. Someone was high when they made Katamari. There's way too many rainbows in that game.<strong>

** Soo... I should be updating everything else I have, but I've been waiting to upload this for the past three years. Erm... Yeah... I don't own anything. Except this actual story. But nothing in it. ...You know what I mean. OTL**

**There's definitely some changes. But nothing incredibly plot changing. If you don't feel like analysing: The pillars with the princesses on them in the beginning obviously represent the princesses of heart. The one pillar with the three hearts (four in this story) symbolise the princesses that haven't been taken yet: Kairi, Alice, and Jasmine. However, in this chapter there were four, and when the fourth hearts disappeared, it basically showed that another princess, Kahoko from La Corda, was kidnapped by the darkness. *shrugs* It was a spur of the moment thing. Along with the quotes at the beginning.**

** And I dunno if I should actually tell you what stuff I'm using... Might take away from the surprise? If you actually wanna know, I could tell you... Oh, and I think I'll still do the journal thing. Hm... Also, please don't flame any of my ideas... If you have any **_**constructive**_** suggestions, I'd be glad to hear it.**

**Gosh, and I hope people could actually tell who the princesses were ;A; If you don't feel like figuring it out, here's the list (in order of appearance): Shirayuki (Akagami no Shirayukihime OR Red Haired Snow White), Tohru (Fruits Basket), three free princesses (Obviously Kairi's one of 'em, but I'm not telling who the other two are ;D), Kahoko (La Corda d'Oro), Orihime (Bleach), and Winry (Fullmetal Alchemist).**

**I based this chapter on walkthroughs and my own playing of the game. But I'm also going to base some things on the manga. ...You can't just leave out Cid's giant flamethrower. And sorry if you were offended by my choice of weapons... But in this, the other two people he travels with, don't really believe in magic, so Sora's gonna be like the mage of the group.**

** All right. I'll stop bothering you now.**

** ~AryL**


	2. Destiny Islands, Part I

**Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light.**

**People loved the light, and eventually began fighting over it.**

**Then, Darkness found its way into people's hearts.**

**Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people,**

**and in a flash it spread…**

**The world disappeared into the darkness.**

**But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…**

**Children gathered their glimmers of light and recreated the world.**

**The recreated world, however, was no longer united…**

**It was divided into several smaller worlds.**

**Because the true light was still hidden deep within the darkness…**

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

A young boy carefully approached the small, fragile figure of the girl that had just washed onto the shore.

"Who…"

He cocked his head to the side.

"…are you?"

After seeing her eyes open ever so slightly, the dark blue-violet orbs attempting to regain vision, the boy crowded her, trying to get in as close as possible to look at her. The boy's brunette hair clouded his face and the various surroundings.

"Where did you come from?"

* * *

><p><strong>Insert: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru<strong>

** Written by BrazilianMafioso**

** Kingdom Hearts: Anime Mix**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing except the writing of this… You know what I mean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Destiny Islands, Part I<strong>

A bright blue sky, sun shining, fluffy white clouds, birds chirping, warm weather, cool breeze.

A perfect day.

Actually, it had been the sound of waves hitting the beach and the birds that had awoken him. Opening his eyes, he gradually lifted himself up into a sitting position and yawned, but almost immediately laid back down. The only change in the scenery above him was the red haired girl smiling down at him.

Wait…

"Whoa!" He jumped up in surprise, barely missing the girl's head in the process.

The girl laughed at his startled antics.

"Gimme a break, Kairi."

"Sora, you lazy bum. I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here," she said, grinning.

He blushed and quickly shook his head. "N-No! You got it all wrong! This huge black thing swallowed me up!" He looked down, as if to remember the event. "I couldn't breathe or talk, and I couldn't feel anything!" Even if just for a moment, Sora shivered with fear. "And… And then, you were a little girl, but you got carried to the island-Ow!"

Kairi punched Sora over the head. Shutting one eye in pain, he rubbed his head with his hands.

"What was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"For dreaming when you're awake," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"B-B-But…"

"But?"

"It wasn't a dream! It was…" Sora looked down sadly. _What WAS it?_

Giggling, Kairi walked over to the ocean, looking out at the horison. "Whatever you say, Dreamer Boy."

"Hey! That's not-!"

"So you've always lived here, huh?"

It was silent for a few moments, save for the crashing of the waves on the shore. It took a while for Sora to realise that Kairi was talking to him. He turned to face her direction, after sitting back down on the ground.

"Yeah. I… I guess I have." To break another awkward silence, Sora asked a question of his own. "So, uh, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

It was a known fact to all those on the islands that Kairi had not been born there. After she had been found, Kairi had almost immediately been adopted by the mayor and had lived on the islands ever since.

"…I've told you before. I don't remember."

"Nothing at all?"

She smiled sadly, still facing the ocean.

"Nothing."

"So, if you ever could remember it, or… or even if you could get there, would you ever wanna go back?" It was a serious question, but it only ended up making the girl laugh again.

"Well, sure I'd like to see it, but I'm happy here."

Sora stood up and walked over to stand next to Kairi. "You know, one day, I'm gonna see it."

"Hm?"

With a determined expression, Sora pointed to the horison. "One day, I'm gonna see the place you came from. But not only that…"

Kairi looked over at Sora, admiration in her eyes.

"…I'm going to see all the worlds! Every world out there! I want to see 'em all!"

"So what're we waiting for?" she asked.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?"

The two flinched and slowly turned around to face a boy with silver hair and turquoise eyes.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft," he said in a disappointed manner. He strolled over and threw the log he had been carrying to Sora, who ultimately dropped it. "And you're just as lazy as he is," he teased as he reached Kairi.

Kairi giggled and scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "So you noticed." She twirled around and smiled. "Okay, we'll finish it together, then!"

"Wasn't that the point, in the first place?" Sora sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on! I'll race you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Riku asked.

Ignoring the boys, she started to count down. "Ready? Go!"

Sora and Riku glanced at each other, seeing this as another friendly competition, and immediately set off towards their building site, Kairi following close behind.

* * *

><p>Wandering around the island, Sora eventually found Kairi sitting on the steps in front of the shack leading to the other half of the island. He ran over.<p>

"Hey, Kairi, I found most of the materials so far."

Kairi brought out a list and checked some parts off. "Great, now you need to gather the rest of the stuff."

He nodded. Sure, that would be fine.

"All right, so, you need to get…"

"Can I just ask what Riku's doing to help?"

Kairi paused and glanced at Sora. "More than you, slacker."

Sighing, he left to go find some materials for the raft. He'd probably need some logs. Yeah. They still needed to make a base for the vessel. And there was that log that Riku had thrown to him on the beach before… and it was still there!"

"Perfect!" he said, running over to it, but just as he picked it up, he noticed Riku sitting on the paupu tree on the smaller island. "That jerk," he hissed under his breath. "He's not even doing anything!"

Muttering quietly, he trudged off to find the cloth he had hung in the tree house. They would need a sail, right?

He climbed the ladder and quickly went to the tiny wooden cavern to retrieve the item. As he walked out, he could see Tidus practicing his fighting on the balcony across from him.

Noticing this, Tidus turned to grin mischievously at Sora. "Hey, Sora, you feel lucky today?"

_Oh. OH. He did NOT just challenge me_, he thought, glad to have something other than Item Collection duty to do.

"I sure do!" he called back, jumping over to the other wooden walkway that led to the balcony.

Tidus instantly attacked from above with his red pole, but Sora blocked it with his wooden sword, just in time.

"You asked for it!" Sora yelled pushing back, causing Tidus to fall. However, he instantly returned to his feet, kicking Sora in the process. The boy stumbled a bit, but remained standing. "Is that all you got?" he asked.

Charging at Sora, Tidus shook his head. "Yeah right!"

"Good! Because this wouldn't be fun if you still had the same old moves!"

The two clashed their weapons together, each trying to gain the upper hand, until…

"This is it! Get ready to be defeated, Sora!" Tidus lunged, ready to take Sora on from above, but wasn't prepared when Sora rolled under him and attacked him from behind. He fell with a painful sounding thud.

Tidus pounded on the wood with his fist.

"Aw man! And I've been training so much, recently, too!"

Sora put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm just invincible."

"That's what Riku said, too."

He froze, and then his grip started to tighten. "Riku, said that, huh?" Looking at Sora, Tidus felt immense fear. He was smirking darkly, an evil aura emanated from him. "I'm gonna go pound that jerk into the sand." But first, he took some rope he found coiled on the floor. They could tie the logs together with it. And then Sora stomped off to find Riku.

Whom he found in the exact same place he'd seen him before.

_Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk. Jerk._

"Hey, Riku." Sora smiled happily.

The older boy turned around. "Hm? Oh, hey, Sora. What's up? What're you here for?"

"Hehehe, _what am I here for_?" Sora's expression turned evil. "I'm here to take you down!" he yelled lunging at Riku, hoping to get a surprise attack.

However, Riku simply held out his hand and watched with amusement as Sora attempted to swing at him, even though he was being held back.

"Idiot, what're you doing?"

Flailing, Sora responded with a curt "Defeat you!"

Riku sighed and let go, allowing Sora to run forward, but he ended up running straight into the ocean.

"Pbbfff!" He gasped for breath as he came up from the water. "Riku, you jerk!" Riku's face appeared off the side of the island. "Whattaya want now?" With a deadpan expression, Riku threw another log down to Sora, hitting him in the head. "Ow! I won't forget this!"

"Yeah, yeah. Go give the stuff to Kairi. It's getting late."

Sora grumbled as he took the materials and swam with them to the shore. "Stupid Riku with his stupid hair and sword and stupid shirt and everything."

Hearing this, Kairi sighed. "You lost against Riku again, didn't you?"

"Pfft, no." Sora crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Why are you all wet?"

He winced and didn't answer right away. "I… was chasing fish."

Kairi obviously didn't buy the story as she packed the materials into the shack and started walking away. "Well, whatever it is, finish it up quickly."

* * *

><p>Kicking the sand as he walked, Sora reached the dock. "Hey."<p>

The girl sitting on the edge playfully rocked her feet back and forth, her eyes closing in peaceful bliss. "The breeze feels great." She opened her eyes and smiled at Sora. "So, what're you up to these days?" Selphie's face became slightly downcast. "We never get to see you."

Realisation hit Sora as he saw just how long he, Kairi, and Riku had been working on the raft. _I guess this really does mean a lot to us…_

"Sorry to worry you, Selphie," Sora apologized, "but we're working on something really cool. One day, we'd like you to see it, too." Putting her hand in his own, he grinned.

"Hahaha!"

Blushing, Sora jumped up. "W-What's up with girls and laughing at me? What's so funny?"

She tried to contain herself, but ended up pulling out her jump rope and swinging it around.

"What about a duel?"

He blinked, not understanding what was going on for a few seconds and then got into a fighting position, sword out.

"Just so you know, hitting girls isn't really my thing."

"Same to you," Selphie replied, smirking, while flicking the rope around Sora's ankle and pulling it, causing Sora to fall.

"Why you…" He pulled the jump rope, bringing Selphie along with it, much to her surprise. As she came closer, Sora prepared to attack, but she held her hands up just in time.

"I surrender!"

"But…"

She giggled. "Listen, even I know when I've lost."

Sora shrugged and walked away, after untying the jump rope. "See ya, Selphie."

"Just don't beat Wakka up too hard! You'll scar his pride."

He laughed, seeing Wakka had heard this and was running over, blitzball in hand, a panicked look on his face.

"Hey, man, that's not cool! Let me take you on!"

Sora sighed, but took out his sword. "Sure, let's play."

"Play is for kids. This is serious!"

"Right."

Wakka started off, throwing a blitzball directly at Sora, who ended up dodging it at the last second. The other boy followed with another round of throws.

"Whoa! When'd you get so good?" Sora asked quickly, just as he evaded more of the oncoming projectiles.

"Ha ha! I've been training, ya?" He threw another ball.

Suddenly, Sora thought of something. He readied himself and his sword, as if he were about to swing a bat. "Heh, let's see how he takes this." At the moment before the ball touched his sword, he aimed at Wakka and swung.

"Ow!" The ball made direct contact with Wakka's head, dazing him. Sora took this as an opportunity and ran up to attack him. The force of Sora's sword knocked Wakka back and sent him into the ground.

"That hurt…" Wakka said, kneeling and rubbing the top of his head.

"All in a day's work," he replied, resting his sword on his shoulders.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora looked to the small island to see Riku waving at him.

"Did you get everything we need for the raft? I already gave my stuff to Kairi."

"Yeah, wait one second!" He turned and waved. "See ya, guys!" Sora yelled to Selphie and Wakka as he ran off.

"So you already got the supplies to Kairi?" Riku asked as he jumped off the tree.

Sora nodded.

"Then how about a quick round?" He suggested, taking out his sword, and Sora eagerly agreed, following Riku's example.

"Get ready, Riku! This one decides the champion!"

"Ready when you are!"

The two jumped at each other, bringing down their swords with full force.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Kairi had decided to take a stroll along the beach. The sun was setting, and it would be time to go home soon, but she just wanted to stay a little longer. A soft wind blew, slightly tossing her hair. As she moved her hair out of her eyes with her hand, she caught a glimpse of the small island.<p>

Which Sora and Riku were fighting on.

"Sigh… They really are such boys."

Even as far away as she was (she couldn't even make out specific features), Kairi could hear them yelling at each other.

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"HIYAH!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

When she reached the bridge to the island, she didn't dare go farther for she knew not to get in between them when they were like this.

"Hey, Kairi."

She turned her gaze to Tidus and Wakka who were watching the battle, mesmerized.

"They've been like this for two hours," Tidus told her, still staring at the other two.

"It's super scary, ya?"

"WHAT?"

Once again, Kairi turned to the combatants and was utterly surprised when she did.

There stood Sora, standing triumphantly over Riku, sword waving around in the air.

"I DID IT! YEAH! WOOHOO!"

"Stop screaming, Sora!"

He froze and looked at Kairi, instantly blushing. "Eh? You saw that?" Dramatic pose. "Wasn't I cool?" Flashy smile.

Glare back. "Sora, why are you so loud?"

Riku stood up, brushing his pants off. "So, Sora finally beat me."

"Yeah! Take that!"

"Yup, and now you only need 63 more wins to get even with me." Bright, innocent smile.

Collapse. Crying. "I forgot about that…"

** (Sora: Wait, what's with all the one word descriptions?)**

* * *

><p>"Where'd Tidus and Wakka go?"<p>

Sora kicked his legs as he sat on the curve of the tree, looking down at the waves.

"I think they went home."

"Mhmm."

A long silence followed as the three friends stared at the sunset.

"I wonder…"

Riku and Kairi glanced at Sora, a bit startled that he had suddenly said something.

"What is it, Sora?"

The brunette thought about his words for a second and then spoke. "I was wondering… if Kairi's world is out there somewhere, can a raft really get us there?

Shaking his head, Riku crossed his arms and replied, "We'll never know by staying here."

"And if the raft doesn't work…," Kairi started.

"…we'll just find some other way," Riku finished.

"So, say you get to another world," Sora asked, curiously, "what're you gonna do there?"

"Huh…" He paused. "Well, I've… never really thought about it... Really, I just want answers."

"_Answers_?"

"Yeah. Think about it. Say there's hundreds, no, _thousands_ of worlds out there. Why, out of all of them, did we end up on this tiny piece of all that."

Sora scratched his head. "Man, I still don't get it."

"I figured you wouldn't."

"Hey!"

"And…"

"Huh?"

"If there are other worlds out there… then ours is a just a little piece of something much greater." Riku stood up straight and took a few steps toward the edge. "Right?"

Sora gave up and laid down on the trunk of the tree. "I don't know."

"Exactly." He curled his hand into a fist. "That's why we need to go out there. We need to find out. We need to take action. Just sitting here won't change a thing."

Watching Riku out of the corner of his eye, Sora put his hands under his head as a cushion.

"It's the same old stuff." He turned back to face Sora and Kairi. "So let's go."

Kairi smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You've been thinking a lot lately."

"Thanks to you," Riku replied, walking back towards her.

Sora's eyes immediately darted to Riku, but after he realised he was glaring, he looked away. Why would he be angry at Riku?

"If it weren't for you, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

A really weird feeling came over Sora.

"Kairi, thanks."

It felt weird…

"You're welcome."

Almost like when he was little and all the other kids had the newest toys, while Sora's mom didn't let him spend all of his munny on toys, so he could only watch as other children played with awesome boats and action figures.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"So, hey, guys, it's late 'n all, and my mom is probably wondering where I am…"

Kairi gasped. "Oh man! I was supposed to help my dad with dinner tonight!"

"You'd better hurry then."

"Thanks, I'll be leaving first then."

After a minute, Sora decided to follow, along with Riku behind him.

"Sora."

The boy flinched and turned around, just in time to catch a star-shaped fruit that Riku tossed to him. Why…?

"You wanted one didn't you?"

"A paupu fruit?" He gazed down at it.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku began strolling past Sora. "They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

Sora stood still as Riku reached the end of the bridge.

"C'mon, I know you want to try it," he said, smirking back at Sora.

An image of Kairi flashed through Sora's head as he felt another blush coming on.

Riku chuckled at Sora's expression and started running right before Sora chased after him.

The paupu fruit floated in the ocean where Sora had thrown it.

**So much to do…**

Sora finally caught up to Riku, slapping his back, and the two of them laughed, catching Kairi's attention.

**So little time…**

"Hey, guys, check this out!" She pulled out an object with shells laced together.

"What is it?"

"It's a thalassa shell lucky charm!" She paused. "Sailors used to wear these and pray for a safe voyage, in hopes of returning safely from their journeys."

**Take it easy.**

"There's nothing to worry about!" Sora splashed into the water, holding the flag they were going to use for the raft up high. "Let's go! We're gonna see the world!" He looked back and grinned. "Right?"

**Don't be scared. **

Kairi smiled. Without letting the others see, she gripped the charm tightly.

"Yeah."

**The door is still shut.**

* * *

><p>Entrance. Check. Smoke bombs. Check. Face paint. Check.<p>

Naruto, blonde-haired, whiskered, blue eyed, soon-to-be Hokage, chuckled to himself from his spot in the tree next to the open window.

"Ohoho, just you watch, Granny, I'm gonna scare you good today!" he whispered joyfully to himself.

Lately, it had become a challenge for him to find ways to scare the Hokage because if he could sneak past her defenses, then he could become Hokage for sure!

He applied the face paint in a manner that even scared him.

"Oh yeah, I look like one of those horrifying zombies!"

And that was when he decided to jump in. He threw the smoke bombs inside the room, enough to cover himself, but not enough that it would alert anyone outside the building.

"Ready or not, here I… come!" he emphasised the end as he lunged into the smoke and dashed to the desk, however, he had not calculated that he, himself, wouldn't be able to see, and was knocking just about everything over.

Outside the room, it sounded like someone was attacking, but…

A guard outside the door jumped and turned around, ready to barge in, scared out of his mind.

The other guard, though, sighed. _I can't blame him. The new guys should be warned about Naruto. _"It's all right. You don't have to worry about it."

Inside, Naruto began to regain his composure as he neared the desk.

"Granny Tsunade!"

…

"…Granny Tsunade!"

...

"GRAN-NY TSU-NA-DE."

Silence.

"So I guess I scared you so bad that you're quiet, huh?"

Nothing.

"Well, then I'll just wait to see your terrified face." The smoked was starting to clear, and Naruto tried to speed it up by waving his arms.

"Haha! Now to-"

The smoke was now gone, replaced by a room devoid of life, not including Naruto.

Something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong.

"Granny Tsunade?"

He decided to clean the room, first. If something _had_ happened to the Hokage, then Naruto might be blamed because of the state he had put the room in.

After cleaning for ten minutes, all that was left was a single piece of paper that had fallen to the floor. He went to pick it up, but the second he looked at it, he dropped it as if it had burned him.

"W-What is this?"

The paper was actually an envelope. And on the envelope was a single word.

_"Naruto."_

_ What is this? Why would there be an envelope with my name on it?_

A mischievous grin crossed his face.

No one would care if he looked at it, right?

As confident as he tried to look, he was insanely scared as he carefully tore open the envelope. He half expected documents about him to fall out, but to his surprise, it was a letter.

"Hm?"

He unfolded it and scanned it.

"Haha…" Naruto laughed a little as he dropped his arms to his sides. "Ha…" He ran as hard as he could out of the room a second later, slamming the doors open and scaring the guards. He finally reached the forest and started calling out, jumping through the trees.

"SASUKE!"

"What, loser?"

"Wha… Ack!"

Shocked from Sasuke's sudden appearance, Naruto lost his focus, crashed into a tree, and fell to the ground.

"…Loser," Sasuke muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, you jerk! I could have died."

The other didn't answer, apparently not caring.

"I'm busy. What do you want?"

"_ 'I'm busy. What do you want?' _" Naruto mocked as quietly as possible. "Hmph. Well, I guess you're too cool to listen to this."

"All right then," Sasuke said without missing a beat and began walking away, but Naruto grabbed him.

"Wait, wait, wait! It's important! Seriously!" His expression became serious, letting Sasuke know that he needed to listen.

"The Hokage is missing."

"Naruto, stop kidding around."

"No, seriously, Granny Tsunade is missing! She left this letter," he stated, holding up the torn envelope and the paper.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You… can't be serious."

Naruto nodded. "I am. But we can't tell anyone! Especially not Sakura because she'll-"

"She'll what, Naruto?"

"Well, that-" He froze. He could tell that murderous aura anywhere. And it was standing right behind him. Almost mechanically, Naruto turned around to face the pink haired girl. "H-Hey, Sakura."

* * *

><p>"The Hokage disappeared?"<p>

"Lady Tsunade…"

Naruto had been dragged by Sakura back to the Hokage's office, followed close behind by Sasuke. Now, they were standing there, along with Shizune and Kakashi.

"This is bad," Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "We don't know where she's gone, or how long she'll be gone."

"Um, the old woman left this note," Naruto told them, after being ignored for about a half hour.

"A note? From Lady Tsunade?" Shizune took the letter and read it. "Oh my."

"What?" Sakura tried to tilt her head to look at the words on the paper from her position. "What is it?"

"Naruto… You read this?"

Solemnly, Naruto nodded.

"Please tell us what it says," Kakashi ordered.

"All right." Shizune cleared her throat and started reading.

_**Dear Naruto, please forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but something came up, and there's no time to lose.**_

_** I'm not sure why, but the stars have been disappearing… one by one.**_

_** I'm not really into astronomy, and I know someone is going to end up destroying something, but I have to check this out.**_

Sora lay down in his bed, looking out his window. His thoughts drifted to the star-shaped fruit that Destiny Islands was famous for. It seemed that everyone who had ended up married or in love had once shared a paupu frui-

"…Paupu fruit…" He glared at the ceiling. "Man, what a fairytale!"

_**As the Hokage, I have something to ask of you. I know it might seem strange, seeing how inexperienced you are, but I think you're the perfect person for the job.**_

Sora pulled the cover over his head in a huff. "G'night!"

_**There's someone with a key out there-the key to our survival. I need you to find it. A key? Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but it's a key. A literal key. …I don't have much time, so I'll explain the rest really quickly. Whoever, or whatever, has this key, I need you to find him and stick with him, got it, Short stuff?**_

Kairi sewed the last shell onto her lucky charm and smiled sadly at it.

"…A safe voyage…"

_**Without that key… there's nothing we can do. We'll be doomed.**_

" '_So go to Traverse Town, and find Leon. He's an old friend and he'll know what to do.' _" Shizune paused. "Traverse Town…"

Kakashi coughed.

"Another world?"

Sakura looked at him, a bewildered expression on her face. "What do you mean… Like, aliens?"

He shook his head. "Kind of. I'll explain it to you later." He turned away. "Sorry, but I have to think." And with that, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The piglet in Shizune's arms shivered, and Shizune gazed up with a despairing look. "Oh, dear… What does this mean?"

Waves crashed on the shore.

Riku stood on the balcony outside his room, overlooking the islands, seemingly in a trance, his eyes clouded.

"The door is opening…"

The ocean surrounding Destiny Islands was silent.

**Chapter 1: End**

**Insert: Bakurock ~Mirai no RInkakusen~ by Ya-Kyim (Bakuman ending theme)**

**Disclaimer Pt. II: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *dies* Man, this is so tedious… So the reason I'm including all the fights on Destiny Islands is because I really have to practice writing fight scenes… I'm just terrible at it. Also, I know I changed a lot of the lines and stuff. But I'm guessing anyone who's reading this has probably played the game already, so what's the point in reading all the same stuff? And Sora's reactions to Riku are more of my reactions when I first played the game… ^^;**

** Also, some of this is my own interpretation of the game/manga, so don't take my word on everything.**

** P.S. Sorry these past two chapters are so long. The next one is going to be long, too, but after that, they're mostly going to be medium sized chapters.**

** Thank you for reading~!**

** ~AryL**


End file.
